Can Wait No Longer
by Xenia van Hausen
Summary: LuNa Fanfic! Nami finds Luffy sitting outside on the deck of Sunny-Go when she is unable to sleep. Luffy is unable to figure something out, so he asks Nami, causing something to happen between them in the night. Rated: T
1. Ch 1: Normal Mugiwaras

This is my first fanfic ever!!! Hope you like it, and please Rate and Review! I love reading comments, and please criticise my work, just don't be too harsh! =P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!

At first, in my planning, I thought that this story would have been rated M. But then, as the story progressed, I was fine with the way it was, as in not having all that explicit part in it, so I kept it as T. So, please enjoy!

April 25, 2009

* * *

"Shishishishi!"

Luffy's laugh can be heard throughout the whole Thousand Sunny. Currently, he was being chased by a group of marines who invaded the ship, yet, Luffy wasn't the slight bit worried.

"LUFFY!" Nami was very annoyed. She had been drawing her map when a cannonball rocked the ship, making her slip and ruin her map. "Why don't you just get this over with and stop

playing around!? You're giving me a head—" WHACK! A poor marine was lucky enough to be one of the chosen ones for Nami to put some of her anger out on.

"Weapon's Left! Captain, what should we do?"

"W-w-what s-should w-we d-do!? That is s-such an obvious q-question! H-hurry up and g-get the s-ship o-out of here!" Usopp didn't like the situation very much. Somehow, they had

gotten trapped inside a fleet of Marines.

"ARRGHH! GET OFF OF ME!!" Chopper was getting irritated with the Marines plopping onto him.

"Santoryuu, Oni—" BANG! "—WHAT THE HELL, ERO-COOK!?"

"What the hell my ass, marimo. You just pushed Robin-chwan, didn't you!?" Sanji yelled.

"That was to get her out of the way! Ahou-love-cook!" Zoro spun around to face Sanji.

"Then do it gentler!" WHACK! The unfortunate Marine, the one who Zoro was fighting, had tried to do a surprise attack, but instead was on the receiving end of a katana and a kick.

"Yohohohoho!~ Quit fighting, you two!" Brook was running around, sometimes on the water, sometimes on the deck rails, playing his violin attacks. "Yohohoho!"

"Cinco Fleur…. Clutch!" The sound of a spine cracking was heard.

"Franky, hurry up and get the Coup de Burst ready, damn it!" Nami screamed.

"Nee-chan, it's not that I don't want to, but I have to be able to get over there first!"

"Then hurry the hell up and get over there! And quit calling me nee-chan!" Nami shouted, her hand curling up into a fist.

"Usopp, get your ass over her and come help me!" Franky called.

"Ah, oh, uh, y-yeah!"

"Uwahahahaha!" Luffy was still running around holding his strawhat, and right now, he grabbed the sails and flew up towards the crow's nest. "Shishishishi! Gomu Gomu no Gattling

Gun!"

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone from the crew finished off their most recent enemy and looked over to see who was it that needed help.

"NAMI!!" Luffy was the first to punch the sneaky Marine away. "Daijoubu?? (Are you okay?)" He had stretched over to Nami's side.

"Aa…" Nami was a bit shocked.

"Kono kuso-yaro! How DARE you try to hurt my beloved Nami-swan!?" Sanji spat at the unconscious Marine while simultaneously kicking him.

"SUPPPPEEERRR! The Coup de Burst is now ready!" Franky called. "Hold on to something, and don't say I didn't warn you if you fall off! Coup…de…BURST!"

Sunny-Go shot off, leaving the Marines who were still on their ships aghast. Everyone else on Sunny-Go was throwing the remaining Marines overboard.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed while the ship landed elsewhere.

BONK!

"Quit laughing! It's all your fault that Nami-san got hurt!" Sanji infuriated.

"EHHHHHHHHH! How is it my fault!?" Luffy asked incredulously.

"Not your fault!? You're the one who was running around like a shitty idiot!" Sanji kicked Luffy again.

"Sanji-kun, it's okay. I'm fine now." Nami emerged from Chopper's office, with bandages wrapped around her upper arm.

"Ah! Nami-swan! Daijoubu-deshkaaa~?" The cook asked, overwhelmed with love.

"Hai hai. I'm not gonna die that easily," Nami answered, practically ignoring the love-cook.

"Ah! Nami! Glad to see you're fine!" Usopp shouted over his workshop.

""NAMI! You're okay!" Luffy jumped over to the deck from his "special seat" on Sunny-Go's head.

"Aa, alive and well." Nami gave Luffy a grin.

"Shishishi!" Luffy smiled from ear to ear.

-stomach growling-

"Ughhh… After all that fighting, I'm hungry. SANJI!! MESHIII!! (food)"

"Hai hai. I'm just going to make it, so bear with it for a while," Sanji said.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Luffy said with his puppy face.

"If I hear you whine one more time, you're not getting ANY food for lunch today."

Luffy quickly slapped both of his hands over his mouth.

"Hahaha," Nami chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked

"Nothing," and she walked off, leaving Luffy standing there alone.

_One hour later…_

It was not only the clanking of utensils against plates that was loud inside the ship where the Mugiwara Kaizoku were eating. The sound of yelling was also very loud, with everyone

trying to save HIS meal from his very greedy (greedy as in food) captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "His" because Luffy would never try to steal from the navigator or the archaeologist, knowing

that it would mean immediate death. And that death would not be pleasant. Not one bit. So, as everyone, everyone as in Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook, tried to keep

his captain's stretching arms away from their food, Nami and Robin were eating peacefully, if you could call it "peacefully" when everyone was shouting at each other.

"Shut up! Can't I eat my meal in peace for once!?" Nami threatened.

"Hahuhu," Robin chuckled.

"That's right, you shitheads! Be quiet and learn some manners for once!" Sanji agreed.

"OI LUFFY! QUIT STEALING MY FOOD!" Usopp yelled, stomping his foot onto the dinner table.

"I wiwn't sweal four food!" (I didn't steal your food!) Luffy denied, shaking his head, mouth stuffed with food.

"Talk when your mouth is not stuffed!" Usopp reprimanded.

"Yohohoho! Our captain sure is lively!" Brook commented.

"Suppeerrr! Sanji, your food is always the best!" Franky praised.

"Of course it is!" Sanji said.

"Robin, you are lucky you don't need to protect your food everyday from Luffy," Chopper envied.

Robin chuckled.

Nami sighed. "I guess things never change, huh?" She said to Robin.

"I guess not," and Robin chuckled again.

_Seven hours later…_

"Damn, the guys can't shut up and have a peaceful meal for once, can they? Especially for dinner!" Nami complained after dinner when she and Robin were resting, about to go the sleep.

"Huhum," Robin chuckled, covering her mouth elegantly with her hand.

Nami sighed. "I'm exhausted. Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Miss Navigator."

Nami headed back to her room, undressed, and changed into some clean and comfier clothes. "Good night, Bellemere-san," she said, looking at the picture of her, Nojiko, and Bellemere.


	2. Ch 2: Fresh Night Air

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!!!

Though I 3 it so much that I can die! :D:D

Chapter 2 is up! Thank you so much for reading! It's a bit crappy, but since it's my first fanfic/story ever, please be forgiving!! Rate and Review PLEASE! I'll love criticism very much, so that

I can make my story better next time!

April 28, 2009

* * *

_Three hours later…_

The bed creaked, as Nami rolled from side to side. "Huuuuuu..." she sighed. "Why can't I fall asleep tonight? I guess I'll walk on the deck for a bit and breathe in some night air."

Nami opened her door, walked out of the girls' division, and sucked in a big breath of the fresh night air. "Ahhhh, that feels nice," she said, with her eyes closed. Then she felt a pair of

eyes watching her.

"Luffy! What are you doing out here so late?"

"Shishishi! I couldn't sleep!" Luffy laughed, jumping over to Nami from the lion's head.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, me neither," Nami said softly.

Silence.

"Well, uh, why don't we sit for a bit?" Nami suggested.

"Sure!" Luffy replied instantaneously. Nami grinned.

The both of them sat and looked at the sky for a while until Nami said, "The night air feels so nice. I love it."

"Aa. That's one reason why I came out to sea," Luffy agreed.

Nami couldn't help but stare at her captain, admiring his determination and innocence, despite his childishness.

"You know, Nami, since I was a kid, I've always wished to be out at sea and achieve my dream. Shanks was the one who made me certain what my dream was, and that is to be a great

Pirate King."

"Aa, I know." Nami didn't know what else to say, and continued to enjoy the night air, closing her eyes. She didn't realize that Luffy was looking at her unblinkingly, with a very weird

expression on his face.

"What?" She asked after she saw him staring at her so.

"Oh, nothing. You just look so happy." Luffy smiled his big smile.

Nami blushed. "Baka. Of course I'm happy."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luffy said.

Nami grinned, but then a yawn interrupted. "Ah, I think I should go back and try to sleep again now. You should go to sleep soon, too, Luffy."

"Aa," Luffy said, almost in a whisper.

As Nami got up and walked back into her room, Luffy stared at her with an indescribable expression on his face. Was it longing? Or was it a desire mixed with confusion?

Luffy stayed outside for about twenty minutes after Nami went back inside. He was pondering whether or not he should go and ask Nami tonight. _"Yes? No? Should I? Should I not?" _Luffy

thought. _"I guess I should… It doesn't matter if I ask tonight or any other night… does it?" _Luffy was hurting his poor brain by thinking so much tonight. He doesn't usually use his brain so

much, and exercising it this much tonight was overdoing it. _"Huuuu…" Luffy sighed. "Yosh! I will go ask her tonight!"_

Nami heard her door swish open. _"Who is it this late? It can't be Luffy…why would he come in here?"_ Nami wondered.

"Nami…?" came the soft whisper.

"Luffy? Is that you?" Nami was confused; why's Luffy here??

"Umm… Wait, wait! You don't need to get up!" Luffy urged, when he saw Nami start to sit up.

"Huh?" Nami was getting even more confused.

"Umm… Wait, I'll go over there. You can sit up if you want, but you don't need to get off your bed…"

"_Luffy is acting strange. Is something wrong?"_ Nami tried to figure out inside her head. She sat up while Luffy pulled a chair over close to her bed.

"Nami… You're smart. I've been feeling very weird lately. I don't know why… I don't even know what it is... You know, I've been watching you a lot lately… I can't get my eyes off of you…

Why is that…?"

"Hu… what!?" Nami blushed a deep red. She was glad for the darkness of the night. "What are you talking about? You're thinking too much. You don't usually use that brain of yours to

this extent, Luffy."

"Eh!? What are you talking about!? I always use my brain very much!" Luffy shouted, offended, in his whisper, if that was possible.

"Hai hai, if that's what you think. But Luffy, _I _think that you're thinking too much. Just go to sleep, and tomorrow will be back to normal," Nami persuaded.

"No, no. I've been thinking for a few days already." Luffy frowned. "I want you, Nami. That's what I feel. Why is that? I don't understand. It's a Mystery Feeling, isn't it?"

"_Mystery feeling?" _Nami chuckled. Luffy leaned in and looked at her, the question, 'What's so funny?' in his eyes. _"Mystery feeling, huh. That is so Luffy. Wait, does he mean he _loves_ me?_

LOVE_? No way. No…it can't be. Luffy doesn't know how to love, at least not in this kind of way. No, no. But…if love's not it, what is it then?" _Nami argued with herself.

"…Nami? Nami? Why are you so quiet?" Luffy interrupted, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Hmmmmm…" Luffy said doubtfully.

"It's nothing, really! And, like I said, you're thinking too much. Just go back to sleep and ignore it," Nami persisted.

"No, Nami. No. That won't settle it. I know it wouldn't. Nami, I _want _you. That's what I feel. Why??" Luffy pressed on, ignoring Nami's constant ordering of him to go back to sleep.

Nami was getting angry now; he's messing with her feelings. _"He doesn't know that he's messing with you, so there's no need to be angry!" _Nami's logical side argued. _"That doesn't matter! _

_He's still messing with me!"_ Nami's irritated side screamed. She sighed.

"Get out, Luffy! How should I know why? Dakara, you're thinking too much!!" Nami shot out of bed and started pushing Luffy towards the door.

"Huh? Wait, Nami!" Luffy whined.

"NO! GET OUT!" Nami used all of her strength and was able to push Luffy to the door.

"Nami! Listen to me!" Luffy stopped, unwilling to let Nami push him out of the door.

"I've listen to enough! Now let me sleep!" Nami was unable to push Luffy any further as he was finally using some of his monstrous strength, trying to stop her. "GET OUT! Why won't

you just g—"

Luffy had pressed his hand against her mouth, stopping her in mid-sentence. "Shhh!! Just listen to me, Nami!" And with saying that, Luffy stepped away from the door into Nami's

bedroom again, and closed the door. Nami struggled the whole time. "Nami, why are you refusing to listen to me?"

"Mmmfff," Nami's voice was muffled by Luffy's hand.

Luffy turned her around to face him and pushed her against the door, both hands on her shoulder.

* * *

I know that it's a bit short, but I think this is good. Thank you for reading, I'll try my best to get Chapter 3 up ASAP! There's CST testing for me, so I probably can work more on the story

since I don't have homework! Shishishi! (No, there's no way can I laugh as wonderful as Luffy) -_- ROFL! Thank you!


	3. Ch 3: You're Mine

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!!!

Though I 3 it so much, I could die!

GO ODA-SENSEI! DAISUKI!!

Okay, thank you so so much for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please Rate and Review!! I'd love some criticism!

April 29, 2009

* * *

"Luffy, what are you trying to do?" Nami tried to avoid Luffy's clear gaze by looking away. She hoped that he didn't see her deep blush since his face was inches from hers.

"Nami...look at me…" Luffy put both hands onto Nami's cheeks and pulled her head to face his. "Nami, why are you avoiding my gaze?"

"I-I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Now look at me with your eyes! This is a sencho mere! (Captain's order)" Luffy commanded.

"L-Luffy…" Nami muttered as she moved her eyes to meet her Captain's. "Hu—!" Nami gasped as she found Luffy's face practically an inch from hers. "What are you doing, Luffy!?" Nami

whispered angrily and breathlessly.

"Nami. I want you." And Luffy thrust his head towards Nami's, lips meeting lips.

"Hu—!" Nami gasped again, putting her hands in between her and him, right on Luffy's chest. "Uimmm…." came out of Nami as Luffy moved his lips against hers greedily. Luffy's tongue

licked the outside of Nami's mouth, trying to get in. Nami's mouth parted and Luffy's tongue went in impatiently. He explored the inside of her mouth fervently, and Nami felt a shiver go

down her spine. Luffy's hand had traveled from Nami's cheeks down to her neck, her back, and her waist, in which they stopped. Luffy suddenly hugged her close to his body, holding her

tight.

"Mmm…" was all that came out of Nami. Her hands had also moved: from being clenched in between her and Luffy to around his neck.

Luffy suddenly turned his head away, for lack of oxygen. Both he and Nami were panting. He looked her in the eye, smiling. "Shishishi!"

Nami couldn't help but grin. "Luffy…"

"I want you, Nami," Luffy whispered, breathless, into Nami's ear.

Another shiver went down Nami's spine. "Luffy…" Nami sighed, looking away. "I don't think that you even know what you're talking about."

Luffy gave her a stern look. "I know very clearly what I'm talking about. I want you."

Nami looked back to Luffy. "No, you don't know…"

"Then I'll have to show you, don't I, Nami?" Luffy persisted. "I'll need to show you just exactly how much I want you."

Nami didn't quite understand what Luffy meant, and when she was about to object and ask for clarification, Luffy's lips were once again smacked against her own lips. "Uimm…" Nami

muttered again in surprise. This time, Luffy kissed her more passionately, more furiously. Nami was also kissing him just as furiously; as much as he wanted her, she wanted him. Luffy

held her tight in his hands, causing them to be pressed harder together. Nami's hands traveled from his neck to his hair, grabbing hold of his head. Luffy moved his mouth away from

Nami's, moving down to her cheeks, her chin, her neck. Nami was gasping for air while Luffy teasingly kissed her neck.

"Luffy…why are you tormenting me so?" Nami asked in between breaths.

That stopped Luffy in his tracks. _"Torment…?"_

"Nami…do you not like this?" Luffy asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry… I don't know what made me do this… I'm sorry… Gomen, Nami…" Luffy retreated a slight bit.

Nami felt a huge pang of guilt on her heart. "Luffy…no…it's not that…"

Luffy brightened up a bit. "Really? Then what is it?"

"It's…uhmmm…" Nami avoided his gaze. "I don't think this is right, Luffy…"

"This is not wrong, either. If I want you, then I want you."

"Luffy…"

"Nami, why are you hesitating?"

"Luffy…I don't know, myself…"

Silence.

Nami was about to look up when Luffy picked her up and walked over to her bed. "Luffy? Are you mad at me?"

No reply.

"Luffy…?"

Silence.

Nami felt herself being put down onto her bed, and turned around to see Luffy sitting on the bed, next to her. "Luffy! What are you doing?"

"Nami, if that kiss was not enough to show you how much I want you, then I'll have to show you with something else," Luffy said sternly.

"Show me? Why are you trying so hard, Luffy? Why?" Nami wanted to cry. She loved him so, yet how is this kind of relationship supposed to be in a crew like theirs?

A teardrop fell down her face.

"Nami…!" Luffy cried, alarmed. He wiped the tear away. "You're crying! Why are you crying? Please don't cry! I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Gomen. Sumimasen. I'm so sorry!" Luffy rambled on.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! I'll leave now," he said, and got up, turned, and started to leave.

Nami grabbed for his hand. "No! Luffy, no!" and more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please, don't go…" Nami sobbed.

Luffy turned around to face her, a soft grin on his face. "You've finally admitted it."

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Nami blushed and smiled. "Luffy, I never knew that you were this sly."

"Shishishi!" Luffy started to laugh his delightful laugh and sat down next to Nami again.

"Stay with me, Luffy," Nami pleaded. "I need you now; don't be so cruel as to leave me once you've aroused my desire for you."

"Shishishi!" Luffy smiled. "Nami, will you tell me now what this Mystery Feeling is? I know you've figured it out."

"No," Nami grinned. "I don't think I'd like it very much if I told you."

"Awwwwwwww, Nami! Why?" Luffy whined.

Nami said nothing but just grinned, her face wet from crying.

"Hahaha, you're face's a mess!" Luffy laughed, wiping the tears away from Nami's face. He leaned in and whispered, "Nami, you're mine."

In response to hearing that, Nami received another shiver down her spine.

"You're definitely mine, Nami. I'll do anything to make you mine," Luffy whispered again. This time, he pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered under her breath. "Luffy, Luffy…"

Luffy grinned, and thrust his lips onto Nami's again, pushing her down onto her bed. Nami's hands clasped together around Luffy's back, bringing him closer to her. Luffy's hands

wandered all over Nami's body: from her shoulder up to her cheeks to her smooth hair, and down again to her cheeks, to her arm, to her waist, to her back. He did this agonizingly slow,

teasing Nami as goose bumps rose on her arms. A tingling feeling was left on Nami's body wherever Luffy touched. Nami licked Luffy's lips and sucked lightly on them. She kissed his

cheeks and again his lips. Luffy smiled, and brought his lips over to Nami's cheeks and down to her neck, kissing lightly from side to side. Nami lifted up her chin, allowing Luffy more

access. She hugged him tight, moving her hands up to his neck, traveling slowly up to his hair.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered.

"Hmm?" Luffy asked.

"You're mine."

"Of course, my queen." Nami could hear the smile in his voice. Luffy suddenly pulled Nami very close, her chest compressed against his. They were both on their sides, facing each other,

Luffy on the right with Nami on the left. He kissed her again, sucking her lips intensely. Nami held onto Luffy's neck, trying to pull him closer, if that was even possible. Nami licked the

inside of Luffy's mouth, wishing to own every part of him. She sucked on his lips, competing with Luffy, they were both so fervent. Luffy kissed the side of her mouth and Nami licked his

lips. They broke off, gasping for air.

"You're my queen, Nami," Luffy said with a smile, in between gasps.

"And you're my king," Nami said, grinning and ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed softly. He trailed his hand down the perfect figure of Nami, moving his hand inside of her shirt. His other hand grabbed Nami's face and plunged his towards

hers again, not wanting to stop for another second. He sucked her mouth furiously; his desire for her aroused so much. Nami grunted softly as their lips met. Luffy felt her smooth, silky

skin underneath her shirt, and tickled her slightly as his hands traveled slowly up her body. He touched her waist, her back, and snuck his hand under Nami's bra on her back.

Another shiver went down Nami's spine. "Oh…Luffy…" Nami groaned.

"Nami, shhh," Luffy whispered softly, smiling.

Still under her bra-strap, Luffy's hand moved forward, towards Nami's chest. His other hand pulled her in tighter, their stomachs pushed against each other.

"Oooff!" Nami gasped almost silently.

"Shishishi!" was Luffy's reply. He then crashed his lips into hers again, devouring her. He had the sensation that he wanted to have all of her, taking her into him. Now both his crawled

over to Nami's back, meeting at the clasp of Nami's bra. He undid it, loosening the bra. Luffy grinned while still being engrossed into his and Nami's kiss. "Now, I can feel your whole back,

Nami," he whispered in between little breaks in their kiss.

Nami pulled away from Luffy's face, and sighed. "You're so sly, Luffy. When'd you learn to do that?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "When I realized that I was going to make you mine."

Nami sighed again, giving in to Luffy's idiotic persistency. She wriggled around in her shirt and pulled her bra out from under her shirt. "Don't you dare take anymore of my clothes off, or

else you are not going to live to see the light tomorrow," Nami threatened.

"Shishishi! I don't think I plan to, my queen," Luffy obliged, once again snaking his hands around Nami's waist and pulling her close.

**

* * *

**

THAT'S THE END!

Ah, I can't believe I actually ended my first story. I'm not too pleased with the ending, though. I would probably add more, but I don't like to read stories more the three chapters long, so probably I'll write something similar in another story….or maybe I'll just change the ending some other day…or something… ROFL! Thank you so much for reading! Criticize my work, please!


End file.
